Talk:Book 7: Flashback/@comment-98.247.168.42-20181122033154/@comment-98.237.245.172-20181123234921
I literally almost bit my finger off reading those. And don't get over half of the "parallels" between Harry Potter and this series. Like the Fizzing Wizzbees-Mallowmelt thing. Or like Dame Alina has nothing to Dumbledore but they connected it together somehow. Honestly, Dame Alina is probably way older than Dumbledore, is the opposite freaking gender, doesn't even have a similar name, and is just completely different in general. The only thing that's the same is that they're the principal/leader of a school. Plus, Alina becomes a Councillor and Dumbledore never rises from his rank as Headmaster. Saying that the principals of the schools are parallels is like saying every book with a school and principal is a rip-off of Harry Potter or vice versa. Or like saying any book or movie with a school for people that are different or special is a knockoff. And the schools have the same concept, but in the most general terms, except for alchemy, but that's a famous and general subject. It's not like Shannon Messenger stole the idea of alchemy straight from J.K. Rowling or the HP books. And Potions and alchemy are different. And I don't get the Quidditch-Catch thing. Like, what is Catch? Isn't that a human game? And completely different from Quidditch? And not mentioned at all in the books? And, I am just so confused with that, what? But for real whoever gets it, can you explain or something? Did they mean base quest - which is also completely different from Quidditch, might I add - or what? And a ton of the complaints could be resolved or fixed in the next books, but obviously since they hated the first so much they're not going to read them. I just went through and found all the things that are solved in the next books but obviously couldn't be bothered to be paid any attention to. I'm just so heated right now. And the frowned upon gifts/spells thing. The spells are illegal in Harry Potter and in KOTLC there's only one banned abilty, plus more than those three are frowned upon. And the Heks family is more parallel to Lucius and Draco than Cassius because Cassius doesn't hate her. He's just interested in her. Also, the sons (Draco and Keefe) are pretty much only similar in the blonde hair and cold parents. Vika, Timkin and Stina seem to really dislike Sophie though, so that would've been a more agreeable comparison. And Lady Galvin is most definitely not not not not not equivalent to Snape in any way. She only didn't like Sophie because we all know Sophie sucks at alchemy and caused many a disaster for Lady Galvin. And she's one of the most minor characters. Snape is a complex character with a scarred history and nothing ever said Harry caused too much trouble for Snape. Techinally Snape started any trouble that happened because he was so mean. Anyways, I could go on and on, nitpicking everything about these reviews, but I'll stop there and sulk in silence. And I'm saying the word "and" too much. Plus, I wrote this instead of doing my homework, and I am very much procrastinating right now. Sorry for the entirely-too-long rant. For anyone who skipped to the end, it's just me complaining about the "parallels" to Harry Potter that were made in the review linked by the first person. But someone please explain the Quidditch-Catch thing because I have no idea what they're talking about.